superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
It's a Wiggly Wiggly World credits
The Wiggles Murray Cook Jeff Fatt Anthony Field Greg Page Cast Dorothy the Dinosaur Leeanne Ashley Captain Feathersword Paul Paddick Wags the Dog Cameron Lewis Henry the Octopus Reen Hanwell Officer Beaples Leanne Halloran Seren Anu Kuiam Anu-David Jacob Billotta William Bryant Nathan Ellery Clare Field Joseph Field Dominic Field Tara Fitzgerald Madison Goldsmith Cassandra Halloran Jessica Halloran Sophie Hendrix Natalie Herron Celi Moore Hamish Munro-Cook Georgia Munro-Cook Ben Murray Corrinne O'Rafferty Madison Page Gabrielle Rawlings Emma Rawlings James Runge Emma Ryan Sian Ryan Joshua Tiag Crew Executive Producers Murray Cook Jeff Fatt Anthony Field Greg Page Director Crisholm McTavish Producer Paul Field Choreographer Leanne Halloran Production Co-ordinator Kirsty McLean Production Assistant Danielle McLean Runner Wayne Fitzgerald Set Design Andrew Horne Lilyfield Productions Set Construction What's Your Scene Rigger Warren Jones Graphic Art Geoff Morrison First Assistant Director Leisa Kelleher Technical Director Douglas Kirk Post Prod. Supervisor Tony Douglass VFX Supervisor Phil Stuart-Jones Post Production Facility Frame, Set & Match ACOM Editor Steve Rees Camera Operators Borce Damcevski Peter Coats Boully Steve Rees Steadicam Operator Borce Damcevski Gaffer Derek Jones Best Boy Nick Thompson Makeup Neena Adams Costume Construction Kerry Dawson Emilo Hendrix Wardrobe Maxine Halloran Sound Recordist Craig Abercrombie Boom Operator Alex Keller Studio White Bay Studios OzMail Compitation Winenrs Mr. Stephen Wilcox Mrs. Kate Melzer Arryn Melzer Phoebe Melzer Songs List In the Wiggles World M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Here Comes the Wiggles M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, D. Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) In ther Big Red Car We Like to Ride M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy Pat Alexander (APRA) Adaption of the Lyrics by the Wiggles With Kind Permission of Pat Alexander Taba Nana Traditional, Arr M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, D. Lindsay, C. Anu (Wiggly Tunes/Mushroom Music) The Me Kangeroo Down Sports Rolf Harris (EMI Music Publishing) Sing with Me John Edwards, Susan Edwards (Hollywood Music) Adaption of Lyrics by the Wiggles with Kind Permission of Hollywood Music Hey, Hey, Hey We're All Pirate Dancing M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Another Cuppa John Edwards, Susan Edwards (Hollywood Music) Adaption of Lyrics by the Wiggles with Kind Permission of Hollywood Music Starry Night M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Six Months in a Leaky Boat (Wiggly Version) Tim Finn (Mushroom Music) One Little Coyote Douglas B. Green (Song of the Stage, BMI) Blow Me Down M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, G. Truman (Wiggly Tunes) Let's Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) Morningtown Rode Mahrina Reynolds (Festival Records) Hara Ga Kta Trad, Arr M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, D. Lindsay, C. Anu (Wiggly Tunes) Atsuko Ari appears courtesy of the City of Nara, Japan Christine Anu appears courtesy of Mushrooms Records Slim Dust appears courtesy of EMI Music Tim Finn appears courtesy of Mushrooms Music Rolf Harris appears courtesy of Rolf Harris Enterprises Limited Kamahl appears courtesy of Warner Music Jimmy Little appears courtesy of Festical Music Musicians Vocals Greg Page Paul Paddick Carolyn Ferrie Mark Punch Guitar Murray Cook Terry Murray Bass Murray Cook Double Bass John O'Grady Drums Tony Henry Violin Maria Schattovits Cello Magaret Lindsay Trumpet Dominic Lindsay Special Thanks to Cook, Fatt, Field, and Page Families Thanks to the Wiggles Offiice Staff: Glynis Worrell Michelle Robinson Therese Skinner Tony Rioseco Wayne Fitzgerald Thanks also to all at Abc Video Roadshow Fred Graffney Michelle Patisteas Dianna O'Neil Barry Moore For all licensing enquiries content Gaffney International Licensing Tel (03) 9933 8600 Fax (03) 9328 8899 For Bookings and Enquiries Regarding The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur Dance Party Contract The Wiggles Tourist Pty Limited P.O. Box 768 Rozelle NSW 2039 Australia Phone (02) 9810 4777 or Fax (02) 9555 2992 Concert Information Line 1900 929 455 Visit the Wiggles Website at Www.thewiggles.com.au Copyright © 2000 The Wiggles Touring PTY Ltd.